It is known in the art to manufacture candles by molding, and wherein a candle body is molded by casting the wax in a mold having a wick inserted therein. Maintaining the wicks centrally in the mold during such operation is a rather difficult procedure, with offset wicking in a candle usually causing uneven burning of the latter.
It is also known in the art to mold a candle body with an opening therein, and then insert a wick therein, such as shown for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,487. Such prior art mechanisms have generally been unduly large and occupy considerable space, and furthermore do not always operate in a manner resulting in high production of finished candles.